Always
by InLoveWithMysteries
Summary: Solomon Muto practically raised his grandsons, Atem and Yugi, after his daughter-in-law was committed to an asylum due to schizophrenia. The boys were always there for each other – and even with an age difference of two years they hated being apart and did almost everything together. Then everything changed. full summary inside. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Always – a YuGiOh AU fanfic

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Yu-Gi-OH!

 **Summary:** _Solomon Muto practically raised his grandsons, Atem and Yugi, after his daughter-in-law was committed to an asylum due to schizophrenia. The boys were always there for each other – and even with an age difference of two years they hated being apart and did almost everything together. Then everything changed. Someone crashed a school party and began shooting at random. Yugi would have been hit – had it not been for Atem who covered him and took the bullets. Atem died in the hospital, begging the doctors to let him say goodbye to his brother… but he never made it._

 **This entire story is dedicated to Jehbel. Thank you for your support, advice and overall - thank you for making my day more than once.**

 **Part One: Waiting Room**

 _Yugi's POV_

I was _so_ grateful for Joey being with me in the waiting room. I had Grandpa, but he was struggling to keep his cool and get all the info on my older brother's condition. I honestly felt alone and I was crying. Tears fell into my tea, making it salty and undrinkable. But it kept my hands warm.

"It's gonna be OK, Yug." Joey sounded less convinced than he meant to, but I appreciated his effort. He was shaken up too. After all, Atem was not the only one hit by the maniac's bullets in the gym at the party. Joey had just been lucky enough to get only a small flesh wound and have his favourite T-shirt torn. Our friends, Tea and Tristan, had left the party early. They were in charge of our private Duel Monsters after-the-party pyjamas party.

"Listen, Yug. He'll pull through. You know Atem just as well as I do! He ain't ever gonna let nobody come between you. You're his aibou, remember? His little bro! Ain't no way he'll die on you!"

I wanted it to be true. I _needed_ it to be true. Atem was two years older than me. Somehow; we could always sense each other. Grandpa once told me that Atem had been born a twin but that his brother, Yami, had been stillborn. Grandpa figured that this was the reason why Atem was always so protective of me. He didn't want to lose another brother.

I remember overhearing an argument between Atem and Grandpa last year. Atem was suspended from school after he subjected one of my classmates to a penalty game. The boy was hospitalised and his parents held the school accountable. Grandpa was furious. Atem kept his cool. I remember him, cold as ice, arms crossed, as he said: "He kicked Yugi, Grandpa. He broke two of my brother's ribs. I only did what was necessary." He was punished, but secretly; Grandpa was proud of him.

I didn't like the look on the doctor's face as she let one of her hands rest on Grandpa's shoulder. My stomach began to tighten as Grandpa buried his face in his hands. I dropped the plastic cup of now lukewarm liquid as I was given the message. "I'm sorry, Yugi. They did everything they could. Atem is dead. I'm so sorry!" And with those words, my world fell apart. I felt numb. Tears streamed silently down my cheeks and I began to shake. Joey had to hold me to prevent me from falling to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Atem was gone.

Why?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

 **Part 2: Anger and Hope**

 _Atem's POV_

I truly hated the doctors at that moment. Not because they hadn't saved me. How could they have? One of my lungs was collapsed and there was not one, but two, bullets in close proximity of heart. Frankly, I'd be surprised if they had managed to keep me alive.  
So, why was I angry with them?  
Simple…

They had refused to abandon the futile operation and let me say goodbye to my younger brother. In my desperate state between life and death, I had tried everything in my power to reach Yugi. I wanted to say goodbye so badly. I wanted to tell him that everything was going to work out in the end. I wanted to encourage him to take up Seto Kaiba's challenge and compete in next month's Duel Monsters Tournament with Joey at his side.  
I wanted to say…  
… that I love him.  
Always have.  
Always will.  
I wanted to say goodbye.  
But they wouldn't let me.

"You really love your little brother, don't you?" I was a bit shocked to hear the voice behind me. I hadn't seen her there before. She was pale with her black hair braided down her back. She was pretty. Beautiful even. Yet, I was alarmed by her presence.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Atem. I just want to help you." She held out her hand towards me.

"How do you know…"

"Your name? I know everyone's names."

"Who are you?"  
"I think you know already." There was sorrow in her sweet voice. Sorrow and compassion. I relaxed a little and stared at my transparent boots. Ashamed.

"You are Death, right? I'm sorry. I was rude. Please forgive me." I couldn't look her in the eye. I wanted to cry, but spirits have no tears to shed.

Pity.

I felt her gentle hand on my face, as she pulled me up to level with her. Eye to eye. "You're right, Atem. I _am_ Death… and I can see the love for your brother in your eyes. You two need to say goodbye."

"But how?"

She didn't say anything. She just winked at me and tapped her nose. Then she did something I had not foreseen.

She hugged me.

As she released me again, she held me at arm's length and spoke two words:

"Trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

 **Wow - I had never imagined this much love and support for my little fanfiction. Thank you so much.  
I hope that you will enjoy the rest. Jehbel - thank you for giving me the courage to do this.**

* * *

 **Part 3: Sleepless Chatting**

 _Yugi's POV_

I couldn't sleep. Grandpa had told me to spend the night with our friends as planned. I hadn't wanted to but Joey convinced me that I needed a little distraction. We played Duel Monsters as planned. I got a text from one of our friends from the European Duellist Society, Emma. She wondered if Atem and I could do her a favour and keep her awake with an online duel. She'd been in an accident. Luckily, she only suffered a minor concussion. But to be safe she was not allowed to fall asleep no matter how tired she was. She was running on sugar and iced water but needed something stronger – like a duel.  
I logged on to my profile and found her.  
I was crying again. The others were sleeping.

 _KingOfGames85: Hi Emma. You OK?_

 _ShadowQeen: Hi Yugi. Yeah I'm good. Just a freak accident._

 _KingOfGames85: Oh God! What happened?_

 _ShadowQueen: Some punk on an MC drove off road and hit me._

 _KingOfGames85: Ow! Sorry to hear that._

 _ShadowQueen: Don't worry. Thanks for keeping me awake. Is Atem sleeping?_

I swallowed. I didn't know how to respond. I wrote something and then deleted it. Several times. Then it just happened. The tears came back.

 _ShadowQueen: Yugi? You there? Did I say something wrong?_

I still didn't know how to answer. When I finally thought of a response, my Skype demanded my attention. It was Emma, of course. I forgot to turn off the camera. At the sight of my bloodshot eyes, my German duelling companion went pale.

"Yugi, what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

"He's dead, Emma. Atem died at the hospital!" I couldn't hold back. I cried. The words leaving my mouth made it sink in, making it even more real. It was sunny in Germany, but I could see that she felt the Darkness of my lonely night.

"Oh Yugi. I'm so, so sorry. Is that why you couldn't sleep?"

I nodded.

"Oh Gott. Do you want to talk? What happened?"

I told her everything. The school party. The maniac with the pistol. Atem protecting me. She just listened. She was there for me, all through my local night. I couldn't sleep but I didn't care. I knew Emma would understand. She was like a sister. Every international tournament we'd ever joined, Emma had been there. The German press even called us the _Royal Family of Duel Monsters_. They were right about the family part.

I asked Emma to come to the funeral. She said she would if the doctors would allow it. I thanked her. She finally asked me to go to bed. I promised I would… and I did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

 **Part 4: Musings**

 _Atem's POV_

It broke my heart to hear my brother cry like that while trying so hard to speak English. In that moment, I was grateful for Emma's determination to learn Japanese. I was grateful for Emma. She was like family to us despite the cultural gap. She'd been in a freak accident herself but her only concern was Yugi. My little brother meant as much to her as he did to me.

"Thank you, Emma. I know you can't hear me – but I am grateful to you" I muttered from behind Yugi's back as he closed his laptop and went to bed.

I turned to Death. She had placed a supportive hand on my shoulder. "We'll have to wait for him to fall asleep." She pulled a small, skull formed wallet from the pocket of her jeans. Inside was a messy, blurry substance of what looked like pure darkness. I must have looked puzzled.  
I felt puzzled.

Death smiled as she looked me in the eye. She did that a lot. Looking me directly in the eye. She must have sensed my confusion, because she chose to explain. "It's Shadow Magic," she began, "It allows me to do many things I never could if I had to follow the _rule book_! I got it from my aunt. One thing it allows me to do is entering someone's mind… and bring a guest." She winked at me again and smirked. It was like an ' _I told you to trust me, didn't I?'_ -smirk of matte, violet lips.

We went to sit on the bed, waiting for Yugi to fall asleep. I hadn't noticed before, but Death seemed like an old friend. Like we'd known each other for years…  
…or maybe it was her black T-shirt with a Dark Magician Girl-print.  
She looked at me and chuckled: "Yes, I like Duel Monsters – and Dark Magician Girl is awesome. You know this better than anyone does. You won against Emma Schultz in last year's semi-finals by using Dark Magician Girl to draw power from your own Dark Magician in the face of… eh, Emma's Dark Magician."  
"Wait, you saw that?"  
"Duh… I'm a fan. Of course I watch the semi-finals… If I'm not on duty." That smirk again.

Admittedly, I had never expected Death to be a woman. Nor had I imagined Death to be such a laid back and friendly person. And I would never have thought Death would be a fan! I chuckled at this myself. Then we burst into laughter until she stopped us with a gesture. "Yugi's asleep now." She opened her wallet and let out the Shadows. She gently took my hand. "Time to say 'goodbye', Atem. 'You ready for this?"  
I nodded.

I had always known my little brother to be sweet, innocent, shy and selfless to a fault. I always admired his loyalty to those he loved and his willingness to give everyone a second chance. He was bullied for a large part of our lives. Undeserved. He always forgave. His best friend, Joey, used to pick on him. Yet Yugi still defended him from another, more brutal bully.  
When our mother was committed to an asylum due to her schizophrenia, Yugi had been positive that she would recover. She never did.

Yugi still visited her… and cried on the bus home… every week.

Here he was inside his own mind. It was a bright room filled with games and toys… and a picture of us from last year's Battle City tournament in a golden frame. I went over to him and knelt down to his level. I hardly touched him before he turned around and embraced me in a tight, loving hug. "I'm sorry, Atem! I'm _so_ sorry! It's my fault!" I hugged him back as tightly as I could. Now tears came streaming down _my_ cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow...I wanted to wait untill tomrrow to share this chapter, but I can't. So... Keep your kleenex at close range.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

 **Part 5: The Last Goodbye**

 _Yugi's POV_

He was there. In my dream, he was still there.

Lingering.

I felt guilty that I didn't dare look into his crimson eyes. The eyes of the one person, who had been a constant rock of comfort my entire life. He had penalty gamed every bully he had ever witnessed beat me. He had knocked Dad unconscious, locked him in the master bedroom in our old home, and called Grandpa once, because Dad had snapped and tried to kill me. I wasn't angry at Dad. He was sick.  
And somewhere in his mind – I don't know where or why – I was responsible for Mom getting schizophrenic.  
I wasn't angry…  
Atem was.  
As a result of Atem's anger, we had lived with Grandpa since I was three. I wasn't quite sure how a five year old could have knocked Dad out, then again, Atem is Atem. He has many secrets and much strength. But even if he is aloof, stoic and somewhat like an ancient king around others, he is kind, gentle and protective towards me.  
Was.  
He was those things. Past tense. He was no longer alive.

I couldn't meet his eyes; it was my fault that he was dead. The bullets in the gym had been fired in my direction. It should've been me. I should've died at that party. Not Atem. Not my brother.  
I cried into his blue blazer and told him how sorry I was. I held him tight, hoping it would somehow bring him back.

"I'm sorry, Atem! I'm _so_ sorry! It's my fault!" I cried as I held him close with all my strength… or lack thereof… and all my love.  
He hugged me back with his warm, stronger arm, gently ruffling my hair.

"It's not your fault, aibou," his voice was as deep and comforting as ever. Just more…teary? I felt his tears on my head. "It was never your fault. It never will be." I took a deep breath and ventured to look him in the eye.

I was right. He was crying. But there was no anger. I knew his anger; I had seen it many times. One of my teachers was once giving a lecture on Christianity and _the wrath of God_. All I remember from that day was thinking that God was an amateur compared to my older brother.

Atem stroked my hair. "Yugi, I love you more than I can put into words. Even more than I love Grandpa. I don't mind dying if it means you get to live. To play Duel Monsters. To win the World Championship with Joey by your side. I don't mind. The only thing that I mind is my aibou hurting… and that I would die without a chance to say goodbye."  
I was confused. He hugged me tightly again.  
"Listen, little brother! I wasn't scared in that operating room. I was _angry_. Angry because I knew the doctors couldn't save me… and still they tried. I _begged them_ to let me say goodbye to you. They didn't listen. So here I am, to hug you and say goodbye. And because Death," he pointed to a young woman in a Dark Magician Girl T-shirt behind him, "because Death was kind enough to let me." He kissed my forehead and hugged me as tightly and with as much love as he could.

* * *

 **Okay chaps; announcement time. First, this is not the final chapter but the next one will be.**

 **I would like to direct your attention to my friend Jehbel.**

 **In "The Anthology of We", my dear friend asked for requests. Knowing Jehbels talent for telling tragic tales and the portrayal of Bakura, I ventured to ask a favor: I asked my friend to write an elaboration to "Always" as seen through Bakura's eyes. The result is heartbreakingly beautiful. I could not have written it better myself. I will encourage you to read her short "Of Death and Dancing" to get the full emotional experience of Atem's sacrifice and how it affects not only Yugi but everyone around him - even Bakura, though he would never admit it.**

 **Jehbel - thank you for making my universe that much more emotional. Please, get over there and show my friend some love :D**

 **Also - big hugs and thank you's to Jedi Lord and PhantomBrat for your comments and good vibes :)**

 **And also a big thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who has read, followed, liked and favorised my first fanfic. I am overwhelmed by the warm welcome. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

 **Here you go, chaps! The last chapter of "Always". Thank you for reading - there will be a sequal... I just don't know when.**

* * *

 **Part 6: A Deal with…Well, Me.**

 _Death's POV_

My little stunt with the Shadow Magic had angered some of the members of the Council of Gods.  
As if I cared!  
I have a soft spot for siblings. Especially these two. Not just because I was a Duel Monsters fan and had a fangirl's interest in the Kings of Games – but because there was no hatred between them.  
None.

I know evil when I see it. There was no real evil in Atem's soul. Just a darkness that guarded his heart from the hurt of the outside world. He was like any other dark soul in the sense that he was calm, collected and a bit detached.  
This had broken his heart. He had always hated being away from his brother.

Attending funerals is not a part of my job description. I had a job to do. Guiding the souls of the departed to the afterlife. Nonetheless, I would sometimes find myself doing just that, for reasons undisclosed. This time I had been suspended temporarily after allowing for Atem and Yugi to say goodbye. They do that sometimes, the Gods. They suspend me for breaking their rules. Eventually I always get the gig back. Nobody else wants it.  
Truth be told… none of the other candidates have what it takes.

They're all men, by the way.

I stood beside Atem at his gravestone, as his coffin was lowed into the ground. I saw the relief in him, when he saw his brother and grandfather surrounded by the comforting arms of their friends. Neither Atem's mother, nor his father, were present. It ran off him like rain on a windscreen.

All of the duellist elites had send representatives to the funeral. The press had been sent away by two very angry furies – Mai Valentine and Emma Schultz. Both women had been mercilessly frank with the journalists. Now they worked with Atem's and Yugi's other friends – Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke, Ryou… and even Ryou's twin brother, Bakura – to form a protective shield of love and comfort around Yugi and Solomon Muto. Mokuba and Seto Kaiba were threatening the journalists with lawsuits. It was a sight to behold.

And Atem smiled at it.

"I know that you don't want to leave your brother, Atem." I challenged him to talk about it. I had to.

"I have no choice, do I?" he sighed as well as was possible for a spirit.

"Well. You can't go back. But you don't have to leave him entirely."

"What do you mean, Death?"

"I pulled a few strings… people owe me favours. If you don't mind library work and doing inventory, you can wait for Yugi in the library of Toth, the ancient God of the Scribes. He needs an extra pair of hands."

"So… I wouldn't have to leave Yugi behind?"

"No… You'll just have to wait for me to get back for you."

He thought about it. He looked at his little brother. His little light. And he agreed. I brought him to the library. Toth instantly took a liking to him. He was a hard worker and had a good heart.

"I wondered when you'd call in that favour," Toth said. I just smiled at him. I never called in favours.

Not normally.

* * *

 **A special thank you to Jehbel. This would not be possible without you.**


End file.
